TIENDA DE DISCOS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Un lugar olvidado, pero con magia a su interior. Oneshot, completo.


Alya no entendía la fijación que algunos de sus amigos compartían respecto a los discos de música, le parecía absurdo, una pérdida de tiempo, espacio y dinero.

Porque naturalmente resultaba más fácil comprar un disco digital a tener que ir al centro comercial, buscar por horas el disco deseado y adquirirlo. También era mucho más seguro, ya que en Internet las probabilidades de encontrar lo que querías eran mayores a tener que limitarse al catálogo de un local donde se veían claramente limitados por el espacio.

Sin mencionar la diversidad de música que se podía escuchar en un momento, pasando del k-pop a la electrónica (o cualquier otro género en el que pudiesen pensar) con tan solo un clic.

Por todo esto, ella se adelantaba al local de electrónica mientras que su acompañante paseaba por la tienda de discos en busca de un nuevo compacto que escuchar. Para Nino, la forma de actuar de su novia era toda una deshonra y Marinette pensaba que era una lástima.

Y es que había algo especial en escuchar un disco en su totalidad, de disfrutar cómo algunas de estas canciones estaban unidas por la melodía o porque incluso, te contaban una historia al escuchar todas las canciones juntas; provocando que la chica se llenara de euforia o calma por los sonidos emitidos gracias a un láser que se dedicaba a leer la información de un cd.

Además, le daba cierta nostalgia al recordar esos años de su infancia en los que su abuela Gina ponía una gran diversidad de discos cada día desde el amanecer hasta el alba. Y ni hablar de la pequeña aventura que era buscar el disco deseado, sacándole una sonrisa cuando, sin planearlo, se encontraba con un disco que no tenía pensado escuchar en ese momento.

Justo como ese viejo disco de rock  
psicodélico del que su abuela era fan y que ahora había notado descansando entre cientos de discos más; Marinette era capaz de reconocer el símbolo de la portada donde fuera, después de todo, su abuela tenía más de una playera con dicho estampado. Donde una luz blanca impactaba con un círculo para después descomponerse en los colores del arcoíris.

Intentó tomar el compacto, pero una mano desconocida se cruzó en su camino.

—Lo siento, tómalo por favor —Pidió el desconocido que en realidad era un viejo amigo.

—N-no, tómalo tú —Respondió Marinette ligeramente sonrojada, obteniendo una risa relajada del chico que tomó la caja del disco para después ofrecérselo.

—Insisto.

La azabache tomó el álbum que Luka le ofrecía, disfrutando de la simpleza de la portada donde el nombre de la banda parecía sobrar en una especie de sello que también bramaba el título del disco.

The Dark Side of the Moon / El Lado Obscuro de la Luna.

—No sabía que te gustaran.

—Creo que es más un gusto adquirido —atinó a decir con cierta pena— no es que lo entendiera demasiado cuando era niña y lo que mi abuela me explicaba era una versión menos explicita de lo que en realidad significaba.

—Parece que tu abuela sabe de música —sugirió el chico con una sonrisa— ese es mi disco favorito.

—Pensé que tu disco favorito sería alguno de Jagged Stone— se aventuró a comentar la de ojos color cielo.

—Es una creencia popular —aceptó el guitarrista— pero prefiero un disco conceptual.

El disco fue tomado de entre las manos femeninas para darle vuelta, llevando la atención de la menor a la lista de canciones.

—Mira está canción —dijo señalando la pista número cinco —es una canción que muchos consideran instrumental, acompañada de una voz femenina muy poderosa.

—¿The Great Gig in the Sky / El Gran Concierto en el Cielo? —leyó, intentando recordar la canción.

—Me gustan la historia detrás suya. La canción estaba casi lista —empezó a contar Luka bastante emocionado—, desde la melodía hasta la letra, pero el grupo sentía que le había falta algo más, así que llamaron a una mujer, Clare Torry, que ya había hecho algunos coros para la banda. Cuando llegó al estudio, le pidieron que se dejara llevar por la música.

—Que petición tan extraña —razonó Marinette, que ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo Kitty Section preparaba una canción, realizando pruebas sobre la duración y el lugar dónde debían entrar los coros. No había forma de que una petición tan vaga les otorgara el resultado deseado.

—Lo mismo pensó ella. Más cuando la detuvieron en el primer intento, ya que había intentado vocalizar algunas veces_ baby_ y cosas así; pero esto no era lo que la banda buscaba. Entonces le hicieron escuchar de nuevo la pista de música y le dijeron "piensa en algo verdaderamente horrible como la muerte y canta" —la mirada sorprendida de Marinette se posó en la de Luka, que continuó con la anécdota—. Por alguna razón, esta vez fue más fácil para la mujer seguir la indicación —Luka realizó una seña con la mano, como si estuviese fumando una clase de cigarrillo —y empezó a vocalizar sin ningún tipo de pudor. Cuando acabó se sintió muy avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se había olvidado de que se encontraba en un estudio de grabación, pero eso fue perfecto para el resultado final de la canción, el grupo quedó fascinado con su interpretación. Cuando el disco salió a la venta, fue todo un ¡bum! para la época, lo cual, no le gusto a Torry. Lo que le habían pagado no rebasaba siquiera los 15 dólares, por lo cual demandó a la banda, alegando que ella también era una compositora del disco y que, como tal, debían de darle su lugar.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Sí —el varón señaló de nuevo la contraportada, donde venía los nombres de quienes habían participado en el disco— tuvieron que darle una cuota importante de lo que ya habían ganado y agregaron su nombre al disco.

—Cielos —Marinette tomó de nuevo el disco, leyendo el nombre de la mujer mientras pensaba lo divertido que era que ella buscara ganar más dinero cuando el disco hablaba exactamente de eso, de los temas mundanos e insignificantes que tanto preocupaban a la humanidad.

Terminando por suspirar cuando vio el precio del disco.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quería llevármelo, pero creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana —le contó, a sabiendas que no tenía el dinero suficiente para llevárselo.

—Siempre puedes escucharlo por Internet.

—Prefiero comprarlo. No es igual a un vinil, pero sin duda es mejor a tener solo la pista en un celular o en la computadora —Luka sonrió ante la respuesta de la fémina —¿tu llevarás algo?

—Sí —dijo mostrando el disco de Jaggued Stone al cual ella le había diseñado la portada —Justo estaba terminando de ver los discos antes de irme. ¿Tu aún te quedarás?

—No, iré a buscar a Alya al área de tecnología para irnos.

—¿Me esperarías en lo que pago mi disco?

—Claro.

Luka se hizo a un lado y extendió el brazo, en una petición silenciosa para que la azabache caminara hacia la caja. Marinette aceptó el acto, desviándose hasta la sección de posters para revisarlos mientras esperaba.

Dejando que una sonrisa ladina se formara en su rostro, ya que, si bien la historia que el azabache le contó era algo extraña, no podía evitar sentirse fascinada por la emoción que podía ver en el rostro del varón y que si tenía que ser sincera, no le molestaría tener que escuchar más historias así.

—Listo —le llamó Luka, sacándola de sus pensamientos y provocando un sonrojo en su rostro.

Marinette empezó a caminar a un lado de Luka que parecía acomodar las cosas dentro de su mochila, esto hasta que llegaron a la pequeña plaza que dividiría sus caminos.

—Fue lindo verte —le hizo saber, recibiendo una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, Marinette. Espero que se repita pronto —la chica se giró para ir al local donde Alya se encontraba, hasta que la voz del mayor la detuvo.

—Por cierto —Marinette se giró a verlo cuando lo escuchó, recibiendo la bolsa blanca de la compra que Luka había hecho —No regreses muy tarde a casa. ¿Sí?

Luka levantó la mano, mostrando el disco de Jaggued Stone que había comprado mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y después se giraba para ir a la salida del centro comercial. La chica, sorprendida, abrió la bolsa plástica, encontrándose en su interior con el disco de Pink Floyd del cual habían hablado.

—Me compró el disco —dijo a la nada antes de levantar la mirada, esperando aún poder alcanzarlo.

Pero ya no estaba y quizás era lo mejor, pues en ese momento, Marinette no estaba segura de poder decir ni siquiera _gracias_.

* * *

Escuchen Pink Floyd, Ladybug lo recomienda (?

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
